poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey
Connor Lacey is the founder and leader of The Irelanders and the main protagonist of The Irelanders' Adventures Series. Bio When Connor was a ordinary boy from Ireland, he lived a happy life. Until he was framed for a crime he didn't commit. Appearance He looks like a boy with a t-shirt with a jumper and blue trousers. Personality His personality is like himself. He find some things funny. Relationships Mai Lacey Twilight Sparkle Raven Queen In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, Connor met Raven Queen at Ever After High. Seeing that she has magic like he does as Connor Queen, he decided to love Raven, and thus, Connor Lacey and Raven Queen became boyfriend and girlfriend. Friendships Connor (Thomas & Friends) Paxton Discord Trivia *He starts his adventures in ''The Irelanders Sings The Song of the Sea'''' and [[The Irelanders' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (1991)|''The Irelanders' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (1991)]].'' *Connor Lacey meet Twilight Sparkle in [[The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad|''The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad]]. *Connor Lacey also have a train counterpart on his team from Thomas & Friends. *Connor Lacey is also in love with Twilight Sparkle, despite that she's a pony and he's a human. *He is the cousin of David Brennan. *Connor has an evil clone named Mean Connor Lacey and a good clone named Connor Laceytwo. He also has an evil version of himself from the De La Cruz Realmers timeline called Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder. *Connor like to call Twilight nicknames like "Twiley-wiley" and "Twiley-kins". *He appear as a cameo and a surprise guest star in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Planes. He was one of Ryan's friends before Linda Ryan killed Connor by stabbing him in the heart. *He also appears in Ryan's story in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Scared Shrekless, where he sacrificed himself to save Ryan, allowing himself to get killed by Linda Ryan. He is later mentioned being alive after Ryan saved Sean Ryan and his kids in the past. *He's the third person to wield the Ultimatrix, after Albedo and Ben Tennyson. *He is one of the characters to use the Realm Crystal. The others are Lloyd Garmadon, Linda Ryan and Francisco De La Cruz. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, Connor is the boyfriend of Raven Queen after Twilight didn't confess her love for him and told him to leave her alone after accepting Mozearth saying that Connor and Twilight will never be a match and Twilight didn't confess her feelings for him. *Connor has three akumatized villain alter-egos; Alcondo, Conflekta and Dark Emerald. Gallery Connor Lacey and his train counterpart.JPG|Connor Lacey and his train counterpart Ultimatrix.png|Connor Lacey's Ultimatrix 7FF55.png|Connor Lacey as Four Arms Armoured_fourarms (1).png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Four Arms OmniverseGreyMatter.png|Connor Lacey as Grey Matter UG.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Grey Matter CanKeep104.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Posegrade.png|Connor Lacey as Upgrade Ult.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Upgrade Ghostfreak_OV.png|Connor Lacey as Ghostfreak Ultimate_Ghostfreak_Noah_10.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ghostfreak Heatblast_omniverse_official.png|Connor Lacey as Heatblast Armoured_heatblast.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Ben10omni wildmutt 174x252.png|Connor Lacey as Wildmutt PN775IM_(433).png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Wildmutt Stinkfly - Ben 10 Omniverse.png|Connor Lacey as Stinkfly Ultimate stinkfly by patchman-d3eiba7.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Stinkfly Enhanced_Stinkfly_temp.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Diamondhead oficial.png|Connor Lacey as Diamondhead New diamondhead toy.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead XLR8 OV2.png|Connor Lacey as XLR8 Ultimate xlr8 by insanedude24-d9q75dr.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate XLR8 Enhanced_XLR8.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Ripjaws ov official.png|Connor Lacey as Ripjaws Ultimate_Ripjaws_JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ripjaws 1527254944420.png|Connor Lacey as Claw Cracker tenten__heroic_hunter_by_insanedude24-d9kkc6c.jpg|Connor Lacey as TenTen Gymosis.png|Connor Lacey as Gymosis Picture.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Gymosis Overflow_re.png|Connor Lacey as Overflow OE_Overflow_Character.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Overflow Gax2.png|Connor Lacey as Gax Cannonbolt omniverse poise.png|Connor Lacey as Cannonbolt UltimateCannonbolt.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Cannonbolt Enhanced_Cannonbolt_temp.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt shock roch.png|Connor Lacey as Shock Rock OmniverseWildvine.png|Connor Lacey as Wildvine New wildvine.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Wildvine Blitzwolfer official.png|Connor Lacey as Blitzwolfer Ultimate blitzwolfer by insanedude24-d8zlh5i.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Blitzwolfer Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Connor Lacey as Snare-oh Ultimate snare oh by artmachband196-d8t65e2.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Snare-oh OmniverseFrankenstrike.png|Connor Lacey as Frankenstrike Upchuck tabber.png|Connor Lacey as Upchuck Ultimate upchuck by artmachband196-d8t65nb.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Upchuck crocduster__digital__by_insanedude24-dazxx62.png|Connor Lacey as Crocduster Arctiguana official.png|Connor Lacey as Arctiguana Ultimate artic.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Arctiguana Spitter os.png|Connor Lacey as Spitter Buzzshock_official.png|Connor Lacey as Buzzshock Ditto 16 year old.png|Connor Lacey as Ditto UltimateDitto2.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ditto Detrovite dna sample 12.png|Connor Lacey as Groundpound Grey_Meteor.png|Connor Lacey as Grey Meteor ventrilosquid_by_insanedude24-d93nwjx.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ventrilosquid Bengluto.png|Connor Lacey as Congluto Way Big OV Artwork.png|Connor Lacey as Way Big Ultimate way big.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Way Big OmniverseEyeGuy.png|Connor Lacey as Eye Guy Ben eon beon time pun by insanedude24-d9lflv0.jpg|Connor Lacey as Eon Swampfire_uaf_official.png|Connor Lacey as Swampfire Alien-gallery ultimate swampfire.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Swampfire Big_chill_render.png|Connor Lacey as Big Chill Ultimate Big Chill Official Artwork (2).png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Big Chill Echo_Echo.png|Connor Lacey as Echo Echo Ultimate EchoEcho.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Echo Echo Humungousaur_uaf_render.png|Connor Lacey as Humongosaur Ultimate humungousaur ben.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Humongosaur Spidermonkey.png|Connor Lacey as Spidermonkey Ult._spidermonkey.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Spidermonkey Brainstorm.png|Connor Lacey as Brainstorm Jetray.png|Connor Lacey as Jetray Chromastone.png|Connor Lacey as Chromastone Ultimate_Chromastone_by_Ahmad15.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Chromastone Goop.png|Connor Lacey as Goop AlienX.png|Connor Lacey as Alien X DNBen (2).png|Connor Lacey as DNConnor Mootsm.png|Connor Lacey as Omnibreed Splinterswipe by insanedude24-d9lv718.jpg|Connor Lacey as Splinterswipe Granodite JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Granodite Gold Digger Normal.jpg|Connor Lacey as Gold Digger Lodestar_UAF_Action_Pose.png|Connor Lacey as Lodestar Psyhitmo by artmachband196-dc1jvhz.jpg|Connor Lacey as Psyhitmo Rath_1.png|Connor Lacey as Rath Ultimate rath ben s colors by mastvid-d82fkes.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Rath Rockspose.png|Connor Lacey as Rocks SquidstrictorPose.png|Connor Lacey as Squidstrictor Nanomech Ultimate Alien.png|Connor Lacey as Nanomech Ssslither_-JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Ssslither Malem JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Malem Decagon vreedle by supersketch1220-d85nqcy.jpg|Connor Lacey as Decagon Vreedle IMG 20170929 185405.jpg|Connor Lacey as Beta Nanite. Waterguy.png|Connor Lacey as Water Hazard ben_10_ultimate_water_hazard_by_artmachband196-d9srhct.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Water Hazard Terraspin 1.png|Connor Lacey as Terraspin Nrg official.png|Connor Lacey as NRG ActionArmodrillo.png|Connor Lacey as Armadrillo AmpFibian.png|Connor Lacey as AmpFibian IMG 20170929 185434.jpg|Connor Lacey as Computron. ChamAlien.png|Connor Lacey as ChamAlien AKtR (158).png|Connor Lacey as Fasttrack Clockwork.png|Connor Lacey as Clockwork UAeatlepose.png|Connor Lacey as Eatle Jury Rigg.png|Connor Lacey as Jury Rigg ShocksquatchAlien.png|Connor Lacey as Shocksquash Inspector Gadget Ryder 10.png|Connor Lacey as Inspector Gadget Diagoneir.png|Connor Lacey as Diagoneir Feedback Alien.jpg|Connor Lacey as Feedback ultimate_feedback__request_by_insanedude24-daqga0b.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Feedback Furfighter by insanedude24-daa6w98.png|Connor Lacey as Furfighter Bloxx.png|Connor Lacey as Bloxx Slugspectra.png|Connor Lacey as Chrome Dome Sprocket fist by insanedude24-d9l8te0.jpg|Connor Lacey as Sprocket Fist Grav.png|Connor Lacey as Gravattack Ultimate gravattack by derp99999-d6vg7bo.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Gravattack Tno khyber alien.png|Connor Lacey as Green Skull Crashhopper official render.png|Connor Lacey as Crashhopper Rockready by insanedude24-d9lvcmc.jpg|Connor Lacey as Rocksteady Elaskimo Ryder 10.png|Connor Lacey as Elaskimo 1527254786293.png|Connor Lacey as Tough Tusk Ben 10 Omniverse- Walkatrout.png|Connor Lacey as Walkatrout Pesky dust.png|Connor Lacey as Pesky Dust BP (429).png|Connor Lacey as Mole-Stache N50b95ce2907ab large-1-.jpg|Connor Lacey as The Worst Kicken Hawk Omniverse official.png|Connor Lacey as Kickin Hawk 1527255006387.png|Connor Lacey as Whirl Hog 1527254867576.png|Connor Lacey as CrossStitch Ball weevil omniverse official.png|Connor Lacey as Ball Weevil Astrodactyl omniverse.png|Connor Lacey as Astrodactyl OmniverseAtomix.png|Connor Lacey as Atomix Ultimate atomix by insanedude24-dag0qsl.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Atomix Toepick art.png|Connor Lacey as Toepick Bullfragov.png|Connor Lacey as Bullfrag Gutrot official.png|Connor Lacey as Gutrot Whampire.png|Connor Lacey as Whampire 1507136833857.png|Connor Lacey as Ottonnor 1507828408317.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ottonnor Parasite by insanedude24-d9ssb5y.jpg|Connor Lacey as Parasite emerald_by_insanedude24-db089lf.png|Connor Lacey as Emerald Invader ten.png|Connor Lacey as Invader Ten Ccdffe7190d6941d272e489117c6f11a-d9jz0s5.png|Connor Lacey as Liquidator I am treent by luki12024-d8jq22r.png|Connor Lacey as I Am Treent D5bf5083d206e90118abe43ed671b04d-d8fuoch.png|Connor Lacey as Portaler Phobos request for fanficwriter1 by insanedude24-d9zztbz.jpg|Connor Lacey as Phobos 1508521424116.png|Connor Lacey as Cutrom Shredder 1508522031365.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Cutrom Shredder 1508530539370.png|Connor Lacey as Cycon Shredder Shellhead.png|Connor Lacey as Shellhead Ultimate Shellhead.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Shellhead 1508355628483.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimon. 1510172947916.jpg|Connor Lacey as Cubennor 1510173094120.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Cubennor 1510173206785.png|Connor Lacey as Kilocon 1510173416284.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Kilocon 1508531436312.png|Connor Lacey as Kryptotyke 1508266203555.png|Connor Lacey as Turbotron IMG 20171018 220126.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Turbotron 1527442017817.jpg|Connor Lacey as Makoninor IMG 20180527 183015.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Makoninor IMG 20181121 152301.jpg|Kantomon IMG 20181127 153525.jpg|Kantinnomon (Kantomon's champion form) 1543332986288.png|Kanjohtomon (Kantomon's 2nd champion form) 1543333027002.png|Kanjohtamon (Kantomon's 2nd Ultimate form) 1543247931160.png|Ultimate Moth Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle as love interests.JPG|Connor Lacey and his true love, Twilight Sparkle 1543421971940-1236290960.jpg IMG 20181129 172053.jpg IMG 20181129 221220.jpg IMG 20181205 152620.jpg IMG 20181206 162602.jpg IMG 20181212 161052.jpg IMG 20181212 161037.jpg K-Ous.png Hyp-no-Tize.png Unbeat.png Ultimate Unbeat.png Magic Corn.png Ultamate Magic Corn.png Night Mare.png King Nobrah (2).png|Connor Lacey as King Comnar Man-Te-Corn.png CBD95738-8FC0-4B65-9652-93EDAF17AF50.jpeg|Connor Lacey in his Lolirock form Connor Lacey and his good friend, Henry.JPG|Connor Lacey and his good friend, Henry Thomas. Gordon and Connor Lacey's alliance.jpg|Connor Lacey, Thomas and Gordon's alliance Staff-Storm.png|Connor as Weather King DangerSpike.png|Connor as Kooponnor Si-Ron.png|Si-Ron Mid Day.png|MidDay C05F1096-0E0B-43A7-BA59-A5E881A31FE8.jpeg|Connor Lacey as Connor Queen DragonFly.png Omni Enhanced DragonFly.png Disk Jockey.png Bounty Cat.png Bug Bomb.jpg Fast Glitch.png Avalanche-0.jpg Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Connor Lacey Category:Original characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Bond Protectors Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Irelanders Category:Leaders Category:Bond Creators Category:Duelists Category:Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Time Travellers Category:Cousins Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Saver Category:Brothers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:OC characters Category:In love heroes Category:Team founders Category:Child Saver Category:Life Savers Category:Riders Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Kind Characters Category:Funny characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Boyfriends Category:Caring Characters Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Successful Heroes Category:Lightsabermen Category:Imprisoned characters Category:Realm Travellers Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Dimwits Category:Not too intelligent Category:Characters who show no fear Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Revived Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Good characters Category:Big Good